The girl who believed
by Luna Cave
Summary: C'était surement le destin qui allait faire que la vie de Luna allait de nouveau prendre un tournant inattendu, plus inattendu encore que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle allait faire la connaissance d'une personne incroyable et qui n'était peut-être pas si différente qu'elle, une personne qui avait vécu très longtemps, une personne qu'on appelait le docteur.


Note de l'auteure : voici ma nouvelle fanfiction ! Je n'ai pas écris de fanfiction depuis bien longtemps mais cette histoire est venue toute seule, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle qui soit. J'espère qu'elle plaira autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire. J'ai déjà toute l'histoire en tête et je posterais en fonction de mon inspiration. Un grand **merci** à mon amie Maud qui semblait tout aussi enthousiasme que moi sur cette fanfiction malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais vu _doctor who_. Je pense qu'il ne reste qu'une chose à dire : bonne lecture!

* * *

_**The girl who believed**_

_Chapitre 1 : la Onzième Heure_

Le soleil brillait dans le ciel d'une petite ville d'Angleterre, dans le nord de Londres. Un temps pareil était toujours assez rare ici et c'était la raison pour laquelle les Anglais en profitaient toujours autant que possible. La réputation qu'avait le pays n'était pas complètement fausse. Il pleuvait très souvent mais cela ne dérangeait nullement Luna Lovegood. Elle était le genre de personne à prendre la vie du bon côté et comme elle venait. Peut importe qu'il pleuve, neige ou bien que le ciel soit d'un bleu clair comme aujourd'hui, Luna trouvait toujours un point positif au temps. S'il pleuvait, elle en profitait pour aller voir les grenouilles dans le lac près de chez elle, s'il neigeait elle faisait alors des bonhommes de neiges ou en profitait pour essayer de trouver des animaux qui ne sortent que lorsque la température est de zéro degré. Elle n'agissait pas de la sorte seulement avec le temps mais avec tout ce qui l'entourait, cherchant le positif à toute situation. C'était Luna Lovegood, presque 15 ans, sorcière et élève dans la maison de Serdaigle à Poudlard, l'école de sorciers.

La jeune fille était installée dans l'herbe verte près de sa maison, une espèce de grande tour peinte par sa mère et elle quand elle était enfant. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à peindre sur le plafond de sa chambre des portraits de ses amis de Poudlard et elle était d'ailleurs assez fière du résultat. Beaucoup de chose avaient changés dans sa vie durant l'année scolaire qui s'était terminée quelques jours plus tôt. Cette année-ci Luna s'était fait des amis et pour une fois ce n'était pas des animaux ou des créatures magiques dont elle seule croyait, non elle avait enfin des amis. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait réellement l'impression de s'impliquer dans quelque chose avec d'autres personnes. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendue au ministère de la magie avec ses amis, Luna s'était sentie vivante. Bien sur qu'elle était vivante mais jamais encore elle n'avait agi de la sorte. Elle aimait tant le gout de l'amitié qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'elle dure pour toujours. Durant longtemps personne n'avait voulu s'approcher d'elle à cause de ses vêtements trop colorés, de sa baguette magique qu'elle gardait toujours derrière son oreille ou bien simplement à cause de qui elle était. Luna Lovegood n'avait rien d'une personne normale et elle s'en rendait compte. Seulement, elle était heureuse telle qu'elle était et elle ne comptait pas changer. « C'est en t'acceptant telle que tu es que tu seras vraiment heureuse Luna » lui avait dit sa mère quand elle était enfant et depuis la jeune blonde suivait ce conseil à la lettre.

Sa mère, cette personne qu'elle avait tant aimée mais qui était partie bien trop tôt au gout de la jeune fille. C'était une sorcière extraordinaire, le genre de personne à toujours vouloir aider les autres ou bien à trouver des solutions et ce grâce à sa magie. Elle faisait régulièrement des expériences afin de trouver des solutions à des maladies. Seulement un jour, l'une d'entre elles tourna très mal et elle mourut. Luna était présente ce jour-la, pour une fois elle voulait voir le travail de sa mère. Pendant longtemps elle avait cru que c'était peut-être elle qui lui avait porté malheur, peut être était-ce sa faute si sa mère était morte ? Souvent, elle se sentait terriblement triste, après tout sa mère avait été comme sa meilleure amie. Avec le temps, Luna avait appris que chaque chose doit se passer d'une certaine façon et que personne ne pouvait rien y changer. C'était le destin.

C'était surement le destin qui allait faire que sa vie allait de nouveau prendre un tournant inattendu, plus inattendu encore que tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent. Elle allait faire la connaissance d'une personne incroyable et qui n'était peut-être pas si différente qu'elle, une personne qui avait vécu très longtemps, une personne qu'on appelait le docteur.

...

- Je ne veux pas partir.

Il était beaucoup trop tôt. Ce n'était tout de même déjà pas l'heure pour lui de partir ? Il avait l'impression d'être là depuis si peu de temps et il était déjà temps qu'il change, qu'il se régénère. Non il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se régénérer, il aimait ce qu'il était en cet instant même et il ne voulait pas voir tout ça disparaitre. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait pas décider et il fallait croire que c'était l'heure de dire au revoir.

Alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était temps pour lui, il sentait cette étrange sensation en lui et il baissa les yeux sur sa main. Aucun doute la dessus, il était bel et bien l'heure. Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du docteur alors qu'il se sentait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ce lui allait disparaitre pour laisser place à un nouveau visage, un nouveau corps. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière tant ses deux cœurs dans sa poitrine battaient fort. Enfin, la régénération commença réellement. Un halo jaune entoura sa peau tandis qu'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, toujours le docteur, mais plus exactement le même. Peut-être serait-il roux cette fois-ci ?

Durant sa régénération, le TARDIS fut endommagé, mais il n'aurait rien pu faire. Il y eut de nombreuses explosions à l'intérieur alors qu'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre et bientôt, il y eut des flammes tout autour de lui. Le TARDIS aussi changeait afin de devenir un autre tardis, le même mais pas exactement pour autant. Finalement, la régénération approcha de la fin et le visage du docteur changea. Ses cheveux étaient toujours bruns, mais son visage était plus jeune. Il poussa un cri alors que la régénération se terminait enfin et il rouvrit les yeux en se tournant. Une explosion retentit derrière lui alors qu'il tentait de tenir debout, s'habituant à ce nouveau corps. Il attrapa une de ses jambes en l'embrassant, un air soulagé sur son nouveau visage.

- Des jambes, j'ai toujours des jambes ! Excellent.

Après tout, il ne pouvait être sur de rien avec les régénérations, c'était toujours une surprise lorsqu'il découvrait ce nouveau lui-même. Il porta ensuite son attention au reste de son corps, observant avec minutie, ses bras, ses mains et enfin ses doigts.

- Des bras, des mains... Avec des doigts ? Des tas de doigts !

Au moins, il avait ses quatre membres, c'était déjà bien. Il porta alors ses mains sur son visage qu'il ne pouvait voir. D'abord, il vérifia ses oreilles, ses yeux puis son nez qu'il pinça.

- Des oreilles ? Oui. Des yeux ? Deux. Un nez... Ça va, j'ai connu pire. Le menton... Il est énorme ! Les cheveux...

Il continua ainsi à détailler son visage jusqu'à porter la main sur ses cheveux. Il passa ses doigts dans ces tout nouveaux cheveux avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était drôlement long.

- Je suis une fille !

Mais il se rendit compte que c'était particulièrement stupide. Il n'était pas une fille, c'était certain. Il tira alors sur ses cheveux afin de voir la couleur de ceux-ci. Malheureusement pour le docteur, ils étaient toujours bruns.

- Non, non, je ne suis pas une fille ! Raah, et mes cheveux ne sont toujours pas roux !

Après une régénération, il lui était souvent difficile de réfléchir, comme s'il devait s'habituer à ce tout nouveau lui. Pourtant, il était certain qu'il y avait quelque chose d'important auquel il devait réfléchir. Il tapa sur ses tempes avec ses doigts tout en se disant qu'il devait y avoir autre chose, quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Je suis... Je suis... Je suis...

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion eut lieu dans le TARDIS qu'il comprit. Bien sur comment avait-il ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se produisait autour de lui ? Le docteur manqua de tomber, mais il se rattrapa et avec un sourire, il observa la console de commande qui se trouvait devant lui, un rire s'échappant de ses toutes nouvelles lèvres.

- En train de m'écraser !

Le TARDIS volait à travers l'espace, s'approchant de plus en plus de la terre. Il allait très certainement s'écraser, mais cela n'inquiétait pas le docteur, que du contraire. Non, celui-ci semblait s'amuser. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvé quelques instants plus tôt quand il avait dû partir, tout était partit. Il était un nouveau docteur. Finalement alors qu'il était certain de sa chute sur terre, il prononça un mort qu'il cria presque tout en riant :

- Geronimo !

...

Sur la planète terre, Luna n'était pas encore au courant de ce qu'il se passait au-dessus de sa tête. Elle profitait des derniers rayons du soleil qui se couchait doucement, allant se cacher derrière l'horizon. Il serait temps pour elle de rentrer et d'aller aider son père à préparer à manger. Celui-ci était parti plus tôt dans la journée pour le chicaneur, le magazine dont il est le directeur. Luna n'était plus certaine de la raison pour laquelle il avait dû s'absenter, mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui. Même si avec le retour de Voldemort, peut-être, aurait-il du être plus prudent. Après tout, depuis que le monde magique était au courant qu'il était bel et bien de retour, des sorciers disparaissaient et il y avait des attaques de mangemorts parfois. La guerre approchait à grand pas.

Ainsi couchée dans l'herbe, ses longs cheveux blonds autour de son visage innocent, Luna se sentait bien. En fermant les yeux, elle pouvait presque imaginer la sensation de la main de sa main dans la sienne et celle de son père dans l'autre. Un sourire heureux apparut sur son visage à cette pensée. C'est le bruit de quelque chose dans le ciel, une chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas qui lui fit rouvrit les yeux. La nuit était tombée à présent et elle n'arrivait pas à voir ce que pouvait bien être cette chose qui faisait du bruit. Peut-être un de ses objets volant moldus ? Luna se releva, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps avant que le TARDIS, puisqu'il s'agissait bien de lui, ne percute la terre. Il alla se cogner contre un grand arbre avant de tomber sur le sol dans un grand vacarme. La petite blonde qui avait tout vu, déposa ses deux mains sur ses oreilles afin d'atténuer le bruit. Pourtant hormis le bruit de la chute, il y avait eu un étrange son, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu par le passé.

- Par le ronflak cornu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'aller voir ce que c'était une bonne idée. Après tout, peut être était-ce les mangemorts ? Comment aurait-elle put être sure que ce n'était pas eux ? Mais mal grès ça, elle était tellement curieuse qu'elle ne résista pas à la tentation et qu'elle s'approcha de cette étrange boite bleue. Ça ressemblait aux boites rouges qu'il y avait dans le monde moldu alors elle pensa que ça devait très certainement en être un. Une fumée s'échappait de cette boite bleue d'ou sortait aussi une lumière. Comment les moldus pouvaient voyager avec ces choses ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose ressemblant à celle-là durant son cours d'étude des moldus.

Luna cherchait dans ses souvenirs si elle avait déjà vu une chose semblable par le passé et elle sortit de ses pensées lorsque les portes de cet engin s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. La jeune fille eut un léger sursaute et elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle avait pris sa baguette avec elle, seulement au cas ou et elle la tenait alors fermement dans sa main. Une espèce de petite encre, comme celle pour les bateaux, fut lancée hors de la boite et tomba mollement au sol avant d'aller s'accrocher à la racine d'un arbre. La corde qui était au bout de l'encre semblait être tendue au maximum, comme si quelqu'un tirait dessus.

Une main se posa sur le bord de la grande boite, suivit ensuite d'une autre main. Luna gardait sa baguette dans sa main, prête à se protéger s'il le fallait. Avec les cours qu'elle avait eus avec l'armée de Dumbledore, elle saurait se protéger face à quelqu'un qui lui voudrait du mal. Même si elle n'était pas sûre que cette boite bleue puisse être un mauvais signe. Enfin une tête apparut en dehors de la boite bleue. C'était un homme sans aucun doute. Il était assez jeune même s'il était plus âgé qu'elle. La chose qui la choqua le plus fut qu'il était trempé et ses cheveux allaient dans tous les sens. Elle voyait rarement des personnes comme ça, la plupart des personnes qu'elle connaissait voulaient toujours être parfaites, ce qui n'était pas son cas. En cet instant même, elle devait être couverte de peinture, les cheveux sans doute emmêlés. L'homme avait un grand sourire sur son visage et la jeune fille sentait son regard sur elle, il lui demanda alors une des choses les plus étranges, surtout vu la situation.

- Est-ce que je peux avoir une pomme ? Je n'ai que ça à l'esprit, des pommes. J'adore les pommes. C'est peut-être ce qu'on appelle une envie. C'est nouveau ça, je n'en ai jamais eu au paravent.

Luna l'apprécia dès l'instant où il commença à lui parler de pommes simplement, car elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'autre étrange qu'elle, hormis son père bien sûr. Elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait comme elle, un petit peu et elle avait comme l'impression que cet homme lui ressemblait d'une certaine façon. Durant son petit monologue, Luna était restée silencieuse, l'observant de ses grands yeux clairs sans bouger. Le jeune homme sortit de cette étrange boite et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, face à elle.

- J'étais dans la bibliothèque, ça n'a pas été facile de remonter.

La jeune fille n'y comprenait rien, qui était-il ? De plus, il disait des choses qui lui paraissaient complètement insensées, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire le dessus. Elle-même disait souvent des choses qui paraissaient totalement folles pour le reste du monde, sauf pour elle. Peut-être était-il comme elle. Si c'était le cas, elle n'avait alors aucun droit de le juger.

- Vous êtes trempés.

Luna faisait alors preuve de ce don qu'elle avait pour dire des choses qui pouvaient paraitre folles. C'était en tout cas la toute première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit quand elle l'avait vu, en plus de ses cheveux.

- Ouais, j'étais dans la piscine.

Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'il était dans la bibliothèque ? Il avait l'air de tellement être sur de ce qu'il racontait et la blonde aimait tellement cela. Doucement, elle pencha la tête de coter tout en l'observant.

- Vous ne veniez pas de parler d'une bibliothèque ?

- Oui, c'est là qu'est la piscine.

- Une piscine dans une bibliothèque ?

- C'est ce que je viens de dire.

Alors qu'elle venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, l'homme poussa un léger cri et il tomba de sa boite bleue. Il semblait avoir mal, mais pourtant, en l'observant, Luna ne voyait aucune blessure ni coupure. Peut-être lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Elle voulut faire un pas en avant, mais il l'arrêta avec sa main droite, l'autre était contre ses cotes.

- Tout va très...

Il fut alors coupé et il se courba en deux. Surement, une nouvelle douleur pensa-t-elle. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle se devait de l'aider, elle ne pouvait pas laisser un homme blesser comme ça, surtout quelqu'un qui lui semblait si semblable. L'homme, à genoux au sol, ouvrit la bouche et une sorte d'étrange fumée jaune sortit de sa bouche. Jamais encore Luna n'avait vu quelque chose comme cela, certainement de la magie.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien, je ne suis pas tout à fait finit.

- Pas tout à fait finit ?

L'homme se redressa d'un seul coup et il s'approcha d'elle en quelque enjambée seulement afin de se présenter à elle.

- Je suis le docteur.

Avant même de ne savoir qui elle était, il se détourna afin d'aller, elle ne savait ou mais il ne semblait pas tenir toujours très bien sur ses jambes. C'était surement une des raisons pour laquelle il se prit en arbre en pleine face. Décidément, il devait certainement être sous l'influence d'un sortilège.

...

Puisqu'il lui avait demandé une pomme, c'est ce qu'elle lui donna une fois dans sa maison. Il semblait d'ailleurs observer tout ce qui l'entourait avec une certaine minutie. Certes, la maison des Lovegood n'avait rien d'habituel, que du contraire. Il y avait des exemplaires du chicaneur qui trainaient un peu partout, les murs eux aussi étaient peints avec des dessins d'étranges créatures. Luna aimait sa maison, c'était un endroit où elle se sentait bien, ou elle se sentait réellement chez elle. Alors qu'elle était à nouvelle perdue dans ses pensées, le docteur, puisque c'était comme ça qu'il avait dit qu'il s'appelait, cracha un morceau de pomme qu'il venait seulement de mettre en bouche. La jeune blonde l'observa avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de drôle ?

Il ne se semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était réellement drôle et Luna était bien trop occuper à rire jusqu'à en pleurer qu'elle ne lui expliqua pas. L'homme ne se gêna pas pour aller voir ce qu'elle avait d'autre à manger, mais Luna ne s'offusqua pas. Elle n'avait pas rit autant depuis le début de l'année scolaire, quand elle s'était retrouvée dans ce compartiment avec Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville. Luna semblait être la personne la plus heureuse et pourtant, il lui arrivait d'être terriblement triste, souvent à cause de la mort de sa mère, elle lui manquait tant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?

Le docteur porta à son nez une tasse avec un liquide étrange et il se contenta de hausser les épaules avant de boire cul sec le contenu de la tasse. Ce n'était pas si mauvais en réalité. Finalement, Luna parvint à se calmer et reprendre son sérieux afin de lui répondre.

- C'est du jus de prune dirigeable.

Il ne lui demanda même pas ce que c'était.

Luna s'était appuyée contre l'escalier qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et elle observait l'étrange homme gouter de nombreuse chose. Parfois, il aimait et parfois non. Il n'avait en tout cas pas peur de faire des mélanges entre saveurs. La blonde ne savait pas d'ou il venait, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup.

- Vous ne voudriez pas vous changer ?

Il devait surement y avoir quelques vieilles tenues de son père en haut et elle était certaine de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à sa taille. Le docteur serait surement mieux dans des vêtements secs.

- C'est quoi le problème avec ce que je porte jeune fille blonde ?

- Vous avez l'air débraillé.

Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter toujours de sa voix douce et rêveuse :

- Mais ce n'est pas réellement un problème.

- Tu es bien couverte de peinture.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille. Il avait raison après tout.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous voulez que je vous donne des vêtements secs ?

L'homme baissa les yeux sur sa chemise en se rendant compte qu'elle était bel et bien humide. Il hocha ensuite la tête avant d'attraper la main de la jeune fille et de commencer à monter les escaliers. Seulement il s'arreta en plein milieu, se retournant vers Luna et manquant même de la faire tomber.

- Il fallait bien monter ?

La petite blonde ne put retenir un nouveau rire tout en hochant la tête. Cet homme lui semblait si plein de vies, si intelligent et étrange. Il aurait très certainement été à Serdaigle s'il avait été un sorcier. D'ailleurs, comment savoir s'il en était un ? On ne pouvait normalement pas parler de la magie au moldu et si elle lui posait la question, elle pourrait avoir des problèmes avec le ministère. Pourtant, elle sentait au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle pouvait lui poser la question et qu'il ne lui poserait pas de problème. C'était comme un 6ème sens qui lui disait ça. Alors elle lui demanda, tandis qu'ils montaient encore d'un étage pour se rendre jusque la chambre de son père.

- Vous êtes sorciers ?

- Un sorcier ? Bien sur que non !

Dommage, Luna s'était dite qu'un homme aussi étrange devait bien être sorciers, mais elle ne l'aimait pas moins pour autant, il restait lui.

- Je suis un seigneur du temps !

Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler d'un seigneur du temps, le seul seigneur qu'elle connaissait, c'était le seigneur des ténèbres et l'homme qu'elle avait face à elle ne ressemblait en rien à Voldemort.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un seigneur du temps ?

Ils étaient arrivés dans la chambre de son père et de sa mère et la jeune fille s'était approchée de l'armoire ou se trouvait les vêtements de son père. Alors qu'elle cherchait doucement après des vêtements, le docteur s'approcha et retira les chemises l'une après l'autre. Il en prit une puis il chercha dans les pantelons tout en lui répondant.

- Je suis un alien et je viens de la planète Gallifrey, je suis un seigneur du temps, une sorte d'alien.

Dans le monde des sorciers, on ne parlait que très rarement des extra-terrestres et c'est la raison pour laquelle Luna ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui raconta. Le nom d'alien lui disait bien quelque chose, mais elle n'était pas sure de savoir.

- Et c'est quoi un alien ?

L'homme attrapa un pantalon dans l'armoire et il se tourna brusquement vers la petite blonde en l'observant comme si elle avait commis un crime. Même avec ce regard posé sur elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver de le trouver particulièrement drôle.

- D'ou viens-tu, toi ?

Luna ouvrit la bouche afin de lui répondre, mais il la coupa dans son élan avant de lui demander une nouvelle question, les deux morceaux de tissu dans sa main.

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Luna Lovegood.

Le docteur répéta plusieurs son nom, peut être pour essayer de se souvenir s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés ou bien simplement pour tenter de s'en rappeler. Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il avait l'air complètement fou en cet instant et elle l'aimait encore plus.

- Enchanté, Luna Love-Good !

Il retira alors sa chemise, la passant au-dessus de sa tête et il retira ensuite son pantalon, devant la jeune fille. Elle ne bougea pas, ne lâchant pas du regard le visage du docteur. Elle n'était pas le genre de personne à être gênée par la nudité. Elle avait presque l'impression de le connaitre depuis toujours, comme si le destin avait prévu qu'ils devraient se rencontrer tous les deux. C'était d'ailleurs surement le cas. L'homme se rhabilla avec les vêtements du père de Luna assez rapidement. Mais il semblait chercher autre chose alors la blonde le laissa faire, l'observant d'un air rêveur. Finalement, il du trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il se détourna de l'armoire. En effet, il mit une veste par-dessus sa chemise et il noua ensuite un nœud papillons autour de son cou.

- Les noeuds pap' c'est cool.

D'autre personne aurait peut-être mal réagi si un inconnu prenait les vêtements qui se trouvaient là, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Luna. Enfin, il porta à nouveau son attention sur la jeune fille et ses yeux se baissèrent sur la baguette qu'elle tenait dans sa main, toujours fermement serrée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bout de bois ?

- C'est une baguette.

- Une baguette ? À la Française ?

- Non, une baguette magique.

- Tu es une sorcière ?

- Hmm Hmm

Elle hocha la tête à sa dernière question et pendant un instant, elle crut qu'il allait mal réagir bien que ce ne fut pas le cas. Un bruit d'explosion se fit entendre et elle devina assez rapidement qu'il devait s'agir de cette étrange boite bleue.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Non !

Il s'était mis à dévaler les escaliers le plus rapidement possible et Luna, surprise, se dépêcha de la suivre. Il allait certainement voir sa boite bleue même si la jeune fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était si importante pour lui, pour elle, c'était une boite même si elle était alors sure qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose de spécial pour lui.

- Il faut que je retourne à l'intérieur, les moteurs sont entrés en panne ! Tout risque de bruler !

Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusque sa boite bleue, Luna derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que cette boite exactement ?

- Pas le temps !

Lorsqu'il fut tout près, il se pencha afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune Lovegood qui se tenait derrière lui en attendant de savoir ce qu'il allait faire et à quoi servait cette boite.

- Je reviens dans cinq petites minutes Luna Love-Good, je te le promets.

La petite blonde hocha la tête avec un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle avait confiance en lui et elle savait qu'il reviendrait près d'elle dès qu'il le pourrait. Elle n'était peut-être pas de Poufsouffle, mais elle savait être patiente quand il le fallait. Le docteur s'approcha d'elle, se baisant un peu pour être à sa hauteur.

- Fais-moi confiance, je suis le docteur.

Il déposa sa main sur son épaule avant de se détourner et de se jeter dans cette étrange boite bleue. Il sembla faire une réelle chute et après quelques secondes, les deux portes se fermèrent. C'est alors que ce bruit, le bruit si bizarre qu'elle avait entendu avant que cette chose ne tombe du ciel, elle l'entendit à nouveau alors que la boite disparaissait petit à petit. Ça ressemblait vraiment à de la magie même si ça n'en était pas. Luna ne savait pas dans combien de temps, le docteur reviendrait, mais elle savait qu'il ne manquerait pas à sa promesse.

_La fille qui croyait._

* * *

_J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vus me laisserez votre avis dans une petite review._


End file.
